


Unexpected (It Felt So Right)

by flickawhip



Series: Florindalet - Violet Has 2 Wives OCVerse [1]
Category: Bridgerton (TV)
Genre: #Clorinda is not mine but I love her, #Violet has two wives, F/F, Flora is a shy bean with a backbone of steel, Polyamory, Queen Charlotte Approves Gay Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 07:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30085617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Violet has two wives...Written with permission from Clorinda's actual writer (EddyWrites)Big soft feels
Relationships: Violet Bridgerton/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Florindalet - Violet Has 2 Wives OCVerse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213685
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Unexpected (It Felt So Right)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EddyWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EddyWrites/gifts).



“You can’t seriously…”

Flora smiles slightly when she glances up at Violet, noting the woman’s quiet shock and speaking softly.

“Join us Violet…”

The invite is gentle, as self-assured as Flora can be she’s also gentle and wise enough to know when Violet is a little afraid. She speaks softly and it’s easier to be trusted. She can still remember the day she met both Clorinda and Violet. 

Cress had chased her from the ball in tears, hot angry words making Flora’s heart hurt, but she had been left alone once outside, left to gather herself. She had only known she had company once Violet moved to join her, offering her both a handkerchief and kindness, kindness that warmed her heart. 

Clorinda had found her later the same ball, hiding herself away meekly in a corner. Flora may have been the Incomparable but she hated the feeling of being so watched, so she had withdrawn, Clorinda smirking just a little when the girl’s blush deepened as she looked away. 

It was confusing, Flora had to admit. That had been one of the early balls, now at the end of the season she was supposed to ask Queen Charlotte for who and what she wanted, but she found she wanted more than one, she wanted the easy company of Clorinda, who had delighted her the very same day by arriving where she was now, in Flora’s rooms, but she also wanted Violet. Dear, sweet, kindly Violet who clearly considered herself more than a little too old, despite being the tenderest heart. 

“Flora…”

“Violet.”

Flora’s voice is light when Violet finally settles, choosing a seat between Flora and Clorinda with a clear blush. 

“Please… trust us.”

“What if…”

“Our dear Queen wants us happy.”

Flora speaks softly, noting Clorinda’s half-smile. 

“Would you rather Anthony settled with Clo and lives a half-life?”

“But…”

“She will not refuse us Violet…”

Flora sounds sure and Violet sighs softly. 

“Can you really be so sure?”

Clorinda’s smile says it all when Violet finally looks to her.

“And what of Anthony?”

Violet asks finally.

“He will always be dear to me, to us… but should he not be free to be happy too?”

Clorinda’s answer is light and delicate, her voice a little more firm as she adds…

“Flora and I… have discussed much of Anthony and your dear girls…”

Flora smiles as she adds a tender…

“Anthony will always be free to be as he wishes… isn’t that best?”

Violet looks at her then and sighs deeply, tears stinging gentle eyes to the point Flora moves instantly to settle beside her, pulling her closer to leave space for Clorinda, the two sharing a meaningful look as Flora hushes Violet, Clorinda moving to gently stroke the woman’s back, their warmth for Violet had slowly drawn the two together and now they knew they must fight tenaciously, not just for Violet, but for her girls. 

“Daphne…”

Violet chokes out a word and Flora’s words burst from her before she can stop them…

“Daphne will have to contend with Cressida, she’ll be fine.”

Cressida may have been a troublesome sister but Flora could have sworn she saw a hint of pain in her sister’s eyes when she saw how free both Flora and Ariadne were compared. Daphne’s incomparable status had finally snapped in the face of Flora, and now Cressida at least had an even playing field. 

“What if…”

“Cress will see to her, I promise.”

Flora spoke again gently.

“Clo?”

“I’m sure of this choice, Violet… you mean too much to both of us to make you choose, it would never be fair… this way we can both see you safe and happy…”

Flora had smiled when Violet looked up at her.

“But…”

“I have always shared, Violet, all my life… besides, Clo is incredibly kind…”

Her words dipped a little as she added a softer…

“I’m very fond of her, Violet, almost as much as I am of you…”

The agreement made Violet had finally relaxed, Flora smiling softly at Clorinda as she moved to rest an open hand on Clorinda’s arm, tracing slowly down so their fingers entwined at Violet’s hip, a gently reassuring promise they would share and see her safe. 

Flora had been the one to address Queen Charlotte with the request, the agreement soft in the woman’s eyes even as she acknowledged the request, gifting Flora a smile that spoke of just how proud she was of the Incomparable, the girl so sure of herself she had not so much asked, as told her, but still polite enough to be well behaved. Flora’s obvious compassion and love for her family, and the woman she loved, had shone through, if she must give up her Incomparable to another woman at least she would be saving the dear Violet, whose plight had bothered even Queen Charlotte. 

That Clorinda had been involved had been a slight surprise but even then Queen Charlotte had to admit the girl’s wild ways would be tempered at least a little by her affection for Flora and love of Violet, perhaps taming her enough to spare society many blushes. 

Allowing Flora’s family to marry as they wished was a small thing to allow if it blessed her with a happy society and a lack of scandal for the unknown Lady Whistledown to spread.


End file.
